


吾心归处

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: (i wish LMAO hehehe), (the translator wish that too lol), Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon compliant to real life, lemme dream this sweetly c'mon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 他们之间提出“那个问题”的可能方式之一。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 40





	吾心归处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no place i'd rather be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375697) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> 原注：  
> 梗源自tsv同人周活动，Day 6：未来+搭档/伴侣。  
> 标题源自Clean Bandit的《Rather be》。

事后想想，Eddy或许该料到会有这么一出的。

Brett一直都是个意外满点的存在。他，以这样的选择超出了父母的意料之外：决定成为一个小提琴手，而不是一个牙医；他，以这样的实践超出了大家的意料之外： _跟Eddy一起_ 组建了双琴侠，而且这么多年来无论风雨不离不弃；他，以这样的实际行动超出了Eddy的意料之外：在那命中注定般的一天，带着Eddy进行了他俩的第一次约会。

他，以这样的事实超出了Eddy的意料之外——他真的像Eddy爱着他一样，也同样地爱着Eddy。

所以，真的，Eddy早该在几百辈子前就预料到会有这么一出。然而没想到在整整八年，五次世界巡回演出，一千万粉丝，和值得用一生去换的幸福与心神荡漾之外，Brett Yang仍然是一个无法预料的谜团——而Eddy对此并无他求。

他俩刚在一间外表很不起眼却充满艺术气息的餐厅里共进过晚餐——在这里可以躲开那些窥探的眼睛——而就在此时Brett忽然在餐厅前门外几步之遥的地方停住了脚步，犹疑的神色从脸上慢慢划过。

Eddy控制不住自己，一阵担忧喷涌而出席卷了全身。这情绪肯定表露在他外在的姿态上了，在月光照亮的人行道上分外明显，因为他的男朋友忽然从那种沉思的状态中惊醒，并朝他转过身来。

“Brett？怎么了？”

Brett摇了摇头，抬起脸冲着Eddy微笑了一下，切实地示意自己没事，然后语气又轻又缓地开了口：“我们一直都是彼此的伴儿，对吧？”

“嗯，我们是啊。”Eddy有些勉强地应道，话确实没错，“所以你是怎么了？想起个新的二重奏名字还是怎么的？”

Brett又摇了摇头，移开了目光，凝视着两人倒映在地上的影子。“我知道我们不管是在工作上还是表演上还是这之中的每件事上都是伴儿，”他的手紧张地揉弄着衬衫的下摆，Eddy看着那来回动个不停的手指，呼吸忽然堵在了嗓子眼里—— _这可能是那个意思吗？_ “我只是在想你会不会——会不会愿意跟我成为，”话说到这里Brett抬起双眼，目光与Eddy的视线紧锁在一起，“一辈子的伴儿。”

因为太过震惊而懵圈了那么一秒，Eddy唯一能做的就是跟着重复了一句刚听到的声明：“一辈子？”

Brett整个人都不好了：“只要你还想让我在身边。”

他这是在问Eddy想的那个问题吗？他几乎怕到想仔细问个清楚，只因为恐惧自己可能把话听错了意思，但此时Brett看着他的方式就像一个渴极了的人看着一杯水，所以——这应该意味着——

空气安静了一拍，也许两拍，正在Brett的脸开始往下垮的当口，Eddy决定要跨出这一步。“那——一辈子？见鬼，那可真是好长的时间哟。”他假模假式地抱怨着，然后脸上就嬉皮笑脸地乐开了，惹得Brett照着他胳膊擂了一拳—— “你在打的可是你自己的未婚夫哎，知道不？” 

矮个儿男生忿忿地把胳膊交叉在胸前，随后似乎忽然意识到Eddy刚才的话是什么意思，眉头一下就松开了。“所以，这就是说，”Brett抬起拳头掩着嘴清了清嗓子，“你答应了？”

“当然了——老天，当然了，”Eddy用他大一圈的手把那双他珍爱的手拢在手心里，差点忍不住狠狠抓着它们摇晃一番，好好问清楚这突如其来的不自信到底是从哪儿冒出来的，“你敢再怀疑这一点试试看，Brett Yang。我当然愿意。”

“你愿意？”

“ _这还用问。_ ”

Brett的脑袋垂下去了一会儿，然后又抬起来，嘴角挂着个再明显不过的调皮笑容：“就算我突然转行去拉中提？”

Eddy鄙夷地抽了抽鼻子，熟练地摆出一副鼻孔朝天的傲慢脸来——在两人那些段子里演过无数次恶毒小提琴手的经历，已经让他成为这一特殊表演领域的大师级演员了。“你这话说得我就想再考虑考虑了。”

“滚你的，”Brett顶了回来，但话里没有任何真心的刺儿。也许是因为他正对着Eddy微笑，笑里满是爱意，温暖得几乎像是仰慕了，透露出当他这样戏弄Eddy的时候除了爱并没有别的意思，“你要对我的职业选择这么难以接受的话，我说不定就不该跟你求婚的。”

Eddy伸手从肩膀上往后挑了挑并不存在的长发：“我要想的话也是可以成为一个标准的贤妻良母哒， _老公_ 。”

Brett哼了一声，摇摇头，然后趋前两步直投进Eddy怀里，脸埋在他胸前：“我爱你。”

即便在一起这么多年以后，在无数珍贵的瞬间听过这一句无上珍宝般的话语，每次再听到时Eddy的心仍能为之颤动。“我也爱你。”他柔声回答。在这一刻，回答这句话几乎都变成了肌肉记忆般自然的举动。

而Eddy说这话时的灵魂的每一寸都是全心全意的。

过了一会儿，等他感觉Brett抵着他锁骨的微笑慢慢变成了嬉笑的时候——不行， _他_ 要当先开口的那一个：“哎，这是不是意味着我得在婚礼上扮成Edwina啊？你知道我穿裙子多好看的，我可不想浪费机——”

Brett准准地在他肋骨上戳了一记止住了他的话头。不过Eddy仍然笑了个没完没了。在他的脑海里，他能看见自己穿着一身白西装，在一座圣坛前站在这世界上最好看的男人的身边，一对金色的戒指在他们的指间闪闪发光。

这场景可真特么太完美了。

 _一辈子的伴儿——_ Brett说的。Eddy实在是太喜欢这个说法了。

END


End file.
